The Inu no Taisho and The Miko
by KuroKaosu
Summary: When running from Inuyasha and kikyou, Kagome is forced to find shelter in a cave and nearly freezes to death. She is saved by a person she would never have guessed to care. Inu no Taisho Kagome Inuyasha Kikyou Sango Miroku.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Untitled (any ideas?)

**Rating:** M (may change not sure yet)

**Author: **KuroKaosu

**Summary: **When running from Inuyasha and kikyou, Kagome is forced to find shelter in a cave and nearly freezes to death. She is saved by a person she would never have guesed to care.

**Disclaimer: **No i don't own Inuyasha no matter how many times i wished i did

A/N: This is my second fic but the first one i've published so please be gentle and if i do get flamed they will be used to make creme brule.

speech"blah"

thoughts 'blah'

telepathy '_blah'_

inner beasts **'blah'**

It was the middle of winter and Kagome had run from Inuyasha and Kikyou once again. She was headed towards the well when a freak snowstorm came out of no were forcing her to find shelter.

Kagome somehow found a cave where she collapsed shivering from the cold.

Near the same cave a newly resurrected Inu no taisho padded along. Five days ago he had been resurrected by a strange ancient magic and three days ago had that same magic backfire on him turning him into a two-tailed white youkai dog with a crescent moon on it's forehead and lavender stripes on it's cheeks. He was now only the size of a great dane.

A snowstorm kicked up and he was forced to find shelter. He entered a cave and caught the scent of a human female. 'Why would a human female be out of her village in weather like this, she could die. Hmmm... I smell salt and blood mixed with her scent I wonder what happened.' He soon came upon the freezing body of the miko who traveled with his youngest son. She was covered in scratches and had tear tracks down her cheeks. She was also freezing to death.

The Inu no Taisho growled. He was angry that his son would let such a thing happen. 'why would he leave the poor girl in such a state. I know there are no demons in this forest so they couldn't have been attacked and she smells strongly of heartbreak and betrayal. Such a pure girl should never feel such emotions.' He then curled around her and concentrated his Youki around them to keep her warm. Kagome snuggled into his fur immediately as he laid his two tails over her like a blanket.

Okay people how was it? do you want me to continue or should i stop now?

R,R and R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Inu no Taisho and The Miko

**Rating:** M (may change not sure yet)

**Author: **KuroKaosu

**Summary: **When running from Inuyasha and kikyou, Kagome is forced to find shelter in a cave and nearly freezes to death. She is saved by a person she would never have guesed to care.

**Disclaimer: **No i don't own Inuyasha no matter how many times i wished i did

A/N: This is my second fic but the first one i've published so please be gentle and if i do get flamed they will be used to make creme brule.

speech"blah"

thoughts 'blah'

telepathy '_blah'_

inner beasts **'blah'**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome woke the next morning confused and disorientated. She was covered in something very fluffy and soft and she was very warm. She slowly remembered what happened the night before.

Kagome had seen Inuyasha with Kikyou professing his undying love for her and kissing her ugly clay whore face. Just after proposing to Kagome.

Kagome threw her arms around the warmth beside her and sobbed brokenly into it's fluff. She knew she should be dead because of the cold but she was too heartbroken to care.

The Inu no Taisho was shocked as the girls memories of the previous night flooded through his head and even more shocked when she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his fur.

He decided to use this connection with the girl to comfort her. _'Sshh little one it will be okay' _ kagome stiffened in shock as the kind warm voice echoed through her head. She finally looked at what she was holding.

A magnificent white youkai dog lay next to her she noticed the two tails covering her, the red energy surrounding them and the beautiful molten gold eyes watching her with worry and concern.

" How did you do that?" Kagome asked shakily. " And how will it be alright. He betrayed me. I gave him my heart and he obliterated it." Kagome said sobbing again.

The Inu no Taisho licked her _'It will be okay because i will be with you.'_

Kagome gasped "huh?! but Inubaka will throw a tantrum! err... by the way... who are you exactly?"

The dogs laugh echoed through Kagome's mind _'well my dear.' _The dog said, whilst moving to stand regally infront of her _'I am The Inu no Taisho Segumi. But you my dear Kagome, can call me Segumi'_

Kagome gasped "But aren't you dead? And aren't you Inubak... err Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father?" The loud laughter once again echoed through Kagome's head.

_'I was dead but for some reason I am now not. And yes I am Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father, though I am not very happy with them at the moment.'_ Kagome laughs a little. Then her inquisitive nature kicked in. "Err... Segumi why are you in that form?"

Segumi looked mildly worried. _'I'm not sure Kagome. Just after I was ressurrected a strange light surrounded me and I was knocked unconcious. When I woke up I was in this Form and I haven't been able to change back. I can change my size though.'_

Kagome blinked "cool." she stated. _'Yes "cool". How about we head back to my petulant youngest son?' _Kagome giggled "O.K but he'll probably throw a tantrum and your markings may make him suspicious." Segumi grinned. _'Easily fixed.' _His markings then blurred till they were just smudges of colour.

"Much better." Kagome said happily. Segumi gave a strange doggy smile. _'Shall we go?' _He asked cheerfully. Kagome smiled and tried to get up only to let out a pained cry. Segumi lept to her aid. _'Kagome!' _he cried worriedly.

Kagome was standing gripping Segumi's thick ruff to keep from falling to the ground.

She gave a pained whimper "It hurts!" She sobbed.

_'Kagome I'm so sorry. I forgot.' _He said with guilt lacing his words. "It's okay. You didn't know. I must have got more beat up running through the forest than I thought." Kagome said guiltily.

_'Here get on my back.' _Segumi then lowered himself so Kagome could clamber on. _'Are you okay Kagome?' _Segumi asked worriedly.

Kagome started petting Segumi's fur. "I'm fine now Segumi. Still a little sore though. Your fur is realy soft." Kagome finished dazily Whilst still petting Segumi's fur.

Segumi chuckled _I believe we should head to camp lest Inuyasha tear the forest down searching for you.' _ With that said they exited the cave.

In the light Kagome saw the extent of her injuries, the state of her clothes and the amount of dirt covering her. "OMG!!! I need a bath! And clothes!!" Segumi chuckled and changed directions.

They soon reached a luxourious hot spring circled with tropical plants and flowers. Kagome gasped.

"Segumi, It's beautiful. But i still need clothes" Kagome slid off Segumi's back. _'Hmmm. reach under the fur around my neck.' _Kagome looked slightly confused. "Err...O.K."

She reached under the thick fur and her fingertips brushed silk. She pulled out the item and gasped. In her hands was a silken haori, inner haori, obo and hakama. The Haori was white with red cherry blossoms on the shoulders and sleaves. The Obi was coloured like a pink sunset. The Hakama were white and so was the inner Haori.

Segumi chuckled at her reaction. _'They were the clothes I had on when I was ressurrected. I saw no sense in leaving them. Besides the Haori looks as if it would make you a nice Kimono.' _

Kagome then glomped Segumi. "Thank you so much Segumi your a life saver!" Kagome then ran off to have her bath whilst Segumi layed down to keep watch and think.

'Such a pure and beautiful girl too bad her heart is so broken.'

**'Then unbrake it'**

'Huh? I haven't heard you since I was a pup. What are you doing here? and where have you been?'

**'I'm here to help you mark your true mate and i've been waiting for god knows how long.'**

'Why now? I've had mates before.'

**'They weren't your true mate though.'**

'Then who is?'

**'Kagome.'**

'What?! She's just a girl besides she loves our youngest pup.'

**'She's not just a girl and you know it. She's also falling**

**out of her infatuation with **_**your **_**youngest pup.'**

sigh 'very well. what should I do?'

**'Get her to fall in love with you.'**

'Umm...How?'

**'How did you get the other females to love you?'**

'I didn't. They just wanted me for fame and power.'

**'AND YOU MATED THEM!! You really need me.'**

'You know. You're not making me feel any better.'

**'I'm not trying to. Now lesson one: Show her you care.'**

'How?'

**'OMG!! YOUR HOPELESS! You have to do things for her.**

**If her feet get sore, carry her. If she gets cold, keep her warm. got it?'**

'Yeah. I think so.'

**'Good now lesson two...'**

Thats the end of chapter 2 i hope you like it.

Glomps for all the reviewers of chapter 1 and for AnimeHuntress for helping me with my layout and her nice comments. she gets a cookie as well or maybe her own rabid ninja muffin army.

R,R and R please or I'll send my rabid ninja muffins of doom after you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Inu no Taisho and The Miko

**Rating:** M (may change not sure yet)

**Author: **KuroKaosu

**Summary: **When running from Inuyasha and kikyou, Kagome is forced to find shelter in a cave and nearly freezes to death. She is saved by a person she would never have guessed to care.

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Inuyasha no matter how many times i wished i did

A/N: This is my second fic but the first one I've published so please be gentle and if I do get flamed they will be used to make crème brule.

glomps reviewers thank you for all the nice reviews and thank you DragonessWarrior for telling me that segumi doesn't have the crescent moon marking but I'm gonna keep it in my fic anyway cause I like it and it gives a connection between segumi and sesshoumaru. And I haven't seen the third movie I've only seen the first and a few seconds of the second movie cause my big brother had them (I've never bought my own anime I watch my brothers cause his room is full of it so I don't have to pay for my precious anime. I'm so lucky he buys I watch.)

Important A/N: O.K I need a vote on who wants lemons because I've had reviewers in media miner ask for them so what should i do:

Put lemons in both and media miner

Just media miner

Just lemons

please vote so I can decide -

Speech "blah"

Thoughts 'blah'

Telepathy '_blah'_

Inner beasts **'blah'**

**Chapter 3**

In the meantime Kagome was having her bath and thinking about her love life.

'Stupid Inuyasha he's betrayed me too many times. I hate him. He didn't even care he never came looking for me I would have frozen to death if Segumi hadn't come along he's so nice and he cares that I'm hurt and he isn't afraid to show his emotions. He's way better than Inuyasha...wait...OMG!! I'm falling for Segumi! **The **Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father. Gah! stupid heart are you trying to get yourself destroyed. We don't have a chance he's sooo powerful and I'm just a weak human. No one loves me.'

Kagome started crying. She sat down on a boulder and pulled her legs to her chest and cried harder than she ever had before.

Segumi was startled from his internal conversation by the stinging scent of tears and depression.

He raced back to the hot springs only to find a naked Kagome crying her heart out at the edge of the hot spring.

His heart felt like it was going to break and his chest tightened painfully.

Segumi picked up the haori and obi with his mouth and draped the haori over Kagome and sat beside her setting the obi aside.

'_Kagome, it's alright. I am here.' _He said comfortingly.

Kagome then threw her arms around Segumi, and for the second time, cried into his fur.

Segumi tried to give her a hug but being in the form he was in it was very difficult.

It took Kagome 10 minutes to stop crying and realise all she had on was the haori draped over her shoulders and being a very modest person she blushed a deep crimson.

"Oh. Segumi, I'm sorry I bothered you." Kagome whispered.

Segumi was very worried. Kagome was being very quiet and the scent of depression blanketed the area.

'_Kagome, please tell me what's wrong.' _He begged.

"It's nothing." Kagome whispered.

'_That's a lie! And you and I both know it. Now tell me what's wrong. I want to help you but I can't if you don't let me.'_ Segumi said softly.

Kagome sniffled "I'm destined to fall in love with people that can never love me back." Kagome said moodily

'_How so?' Segumi asked confused._

'might as well tell him' she thought

"I fell in love with Inuyasha and he still loves Kikyou and sees her in me. So he'll never see me as me. And I fell in love with you and you can't love me because I'm so much weaker than you and you could never love a human as weak and emotional as me." Kagome said quietly.

Segumi smiled sadly _'whatever gave you such and absurd idea? Now come it's nearly midday your friends will be very worried.' _He stated softly.

"Your right, we better go." Said Kagome.

In Segumi's mind his beast was dancing in circles.

'**She loves us! We'll have to make sure she doesn't get emotionally harmed anymore**

**But that won't be hard cause I'll make it so we can feel her emotions'**

'Eh? You can do that!'

'**Yeah! All true mates can feel each others emotions.'**

'Wow. Not many people have true mates then.'

'**No. But I think you deserve one.'**

'Thanks.'

'**No prob.' **

Kuro Kaosu: Uumm was it me or did Kagome go emo?

Kagome: searching for her self esteem Aaaahhhh self esteem! Come back!!

Thank you for reviews. I had to update cause I was getting so many reviews and because UnicornEva reviewed the story 3 times and has read what I've posted 4 times. LOLZ thanks everyone.

R, R and R glomps


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Inu no Taisho and The Miko

**Rating:** M (may change not sure yet)

**Author: **KuroKaosu

**Summary: **When running from Inuyasha and kikyou, Kagome is forced to find shelter in a cave and nearly freezes to death. She is saved by a person she would never have guessed to care.

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Inuyasha no matter how many times i wished i did

A/N Guess what. I'M BACK!!!! Umm sorry for not updating in ages but I had a deluge of assignments and since I'm in year 10 they have to be done to a high standard using lots of big words like condescendingly (grins one of my favorite insults no offence intended.) so I apologize greatly. And now without further adieu the fourth chapter to 'The Inu No Taisho and The Miko'.

Speech "blah"

Thoughts 'blah'

Telepathy '_blah'_

Inner beasts **'blah'**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome had gotten dressed properly and the duo was headed to the Inu tachi's camp.

Kagome had to sit sideways on Segumi's back so her make shift kimono didn't ride up.

Before they got anywhere near the camp the irate hanyou Inuyasha crashed through the forest with Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippou in toe.

"Kagome you wench, where the fuck have you been!? What's with that goddamn mutt!? And What The Fuck are you wearing a HAORI for?!" Inuyasha screeched.

Segumi felt Kagome's rage and pinned his ears in preparation for her yelling.

"SIT BOY! How dare you! I could have been killed and all you care about is my attire. I do hope you realise that you're the reason why I ran off!" Kagome yelled in retaliation.

"WHAT! ME!?" Inuyasha screeched back.

"Yes you. You were the one who ran off to Kinkyho right after proposing to me YOU BLOODY MAN-WHORE BITCH!" Kagome roared.

Inuyasha was silent. Miroku, Shippou and Kilala were shocked and Sango was furious.

"You fucking bastard how dare you! You die now!" She screamed whilst bashing his skull in with her hiriokotsu.

This started Miroku hitting him with his staff and Shippou and Kilala trying to gnaw his ears off.

Segumi soon got bored and barked loudly startling everyone and reminding them that there was an inu mononoke in their midst.

Sango as always reacted first.

"Errr… Kagome, whats with the dog?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Guys this is Segumi he kept me warm last night." Kagome said.

"Umm… can he stay?" She added hesitantly.

Segumi, sensing her distress, nuzzled his head into her hand and Kagome began scratching his ears making him purr.

'No my weak spot! Ohhh… feels good.'

"Of course he can stay, Kagome. He did rescue you after all." Sango said as she quietly giggled at Segumi's dazed expression.

"Thankyou Sango!" Kagome squeeled whilst glomping Sango.

Segumi snapped out of his daze at the commotion.

'Huh?... I'll take that as a yes.' He thought.

Inuyasha, who had grown bored with the idle chit chat, then decided to pipe up.

"Whatever. Let's get going. Now wench!" He screeched.

Segumi growled at Inuyasha and the whole group then yelled at Inuyasha.

"Shut up Inuyasha" They yelled.

"You've lost the right to say what this group does." Sango ended.

Miroku's Hentai Radar suddenly came back on line.

"Kagome, might I enquire to where you got that lovely haori you're using as a kimono?" He asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome blushed crimson and both her and Sango bashed Miroku into unconsciousness.

"Humph! Segumi had it." Kagome replied sounding highly offended.

Everyone looked rather confused minus Kagome and Segumi.

"Kagome, why would an inu mononoke have a haori?" Sango asked.

"Ummm… because he can. Now lets go get those Shikon shards!" Kagome chirped whilst attempting to march off only to wince in pain as her cuts and bruises reminded her of their existence.

"Ouch!" She whimpered.

Segumi then presented her with his back for her to ride on.

"Thanks Segumi." She said as she clambered on.

They then walked to the front of the group and Segumi subconsciously led them west.

Change of scene

Far in the west poised upon a cliff. The eldest son of the Inu No Taisho lifted his head to the wind and drew in a deep breath.

'Impossible.' He thought before forming a ball of light and zipping towards the East.

Change of scene

Back with the inu Tachi, lunch was being served.

'_Ah Kagome this is delicious.' _Segumi thought to Kagome as he slurped another mouthful of ramen.

'_Thanks' _Kagome thought back.

'_Bit hard to eat with no hands though.' _Thought Segumi.

"HENTAI!"

BANG

'_hmm. There at it again' _Kagome thought

'_They do this often then?' _Segumi asked.

'_yeah at least twice a day.'_ Kagome replied.

"Oi! Quit goofin' off! Sesshoumaru's commin'." Inuyasha suddenly screeched from the tree he was sulking in.

He then jumped down and drew his sword. As everyone got into battle positions, Sesshoumaru walked out of the tree line and stared at Segumi who was sitting next to Kagome. Segumi then let the spell blurring his markings drop and his striped and moon came into view. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Impossible." He said

"Not even Tenseiga could resurrect you." He finished.

"What the fuck is goin' on!?" Inuyasha suddenly screeched.

"Of course **you **wouldn't realise, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said condescendingly.

"Hey! Just tell me already!" Inuyasha whined.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"That, Hanyou, is our honourable father Segumi the Great and Terrible Inu no Taisho." Sesshoumaru replied proudly.

KuroKaosu: yay all finished for today.

Inuyasha: hey I don't screech all the time.

Sesshoumaru: of course you don't.

Inuyasha: see.

Sesshoumaru: you just do it when you're not making inarticulate whimpers.

Inuyasha: hey! You bastard.

Segumi: now now boys no fighting.

Sesshoumaru and inuyasha: pouting

Kagome: LOL

By for now everyone

R,R and R hugz


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Inu no Taisho and The Miko

**Rating:** M (may change not sure yet)

**Author: **KuroKaosu

**Summary: **When running from Inuyasha and kikyou, Kagome is forced to find shelter in a cave and nearly freezes to death. She is saved by a person she would never have guessed to care.

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Inuyasha no matter how many times i wished i did

A/N Hello all remember me lifes been hectic lately and i've been lazy and had massive writers block sorry

**This chapter is dedicated to gems-stones dodges frying pan for helping to get me motivated to type up this chapter!!! hugs**

Speech "blah"

Thoughts 'blah'

Telepathy '_blah'_

Inner beasts **'blah'**

**Chapter 5**

"WHAT!?!" The Inu Tachi minus Kirara, Kagome and Segumi yelled as they stared at Kagome.

"Why are you here, father?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Segumi said he doesn't know." Kagome relayed to Sesshoumaru.

"Human, I did not ask you." Sesshoumaru sneered.

Segumi snarled at Sesshoumaru for speeking in such a manner to his mate to be.

"I know you weren't asking me but since Segumi can only communicate with me i was relaying it to YOU!." Kagome ground out.

The taiyukai narrowed his eyes and growled deeply he then raised his hand in preperation for his doukasuo (poison flower claw ?sp?) but was halted by a loud bark from Segumi. who had moved infront of Kagome. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock.

"Father, why do you protect the human wench?" Sesshoumaru demanded heatedly.

'It is not your place to ask, pup.' Segumi wrote in the dirt with a sharp delicate claw. As he growled in rage.

Sesshoumaru flinched back at Segumi's anger.

"Yes, father." he replied meakley bowing his head.

'Now that everyone knows who i am, I believe we should search for a way to change me back to my humanoid form.' Segumi scrawled.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru replied.

'Sesshoumaru, is the library in the Western palace still intact?' Segumi scribbled.

"I am unsure. I haven't been there since your death, father." Sesshoumaru answered.

'Very well we shall go there and search. Sesshoumaru, if you dare insult anyone in this pack you will answer to me.' Segumi wrote as his eyes narrowed on Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, father." Sesshoumaru sighed.

The walk to the western palace was long and tiring. Sesshoumaru walked at the back of the group borderline homicidal about the fact a human was riding his father like some beast of burden. Sango and Miroku walked ahead of Sesshoumaru. They were up to their usual antics but miraculously Miroku was still conscious. Inuyasha was near the front his silver cat-like ears pinned back against his head as he sulked. Leading the strange entourage was Segumi walking proudly with Kagome sitting atop his back aparently deep in mental conversation.

grope

slap

Sesshoumaru finally snapped "HUMAN, DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL RIP YOUR ARM OUT, DISEMBOWEL YOU AND DANCE ON YOUR SPLEEN!!!" he roared menacingly at Miroku his eyes burning a deep crimson red.

This caused Miroku to go a very sickly pale, Sango to blush madly and Segumi and Kagome to roll on the ground laghing till their lungs hurt. Inuyasha just stood tapping his foot in the dust in annoyance.

Sesshoumaru turned to Segumi, who had ceased his doggish laughter. "Father, This Sesshoumaru must collect his comrades. I ask that you wait here for my return." Sesshoumaru Said civilly.

He then turned and stalked into the thick green foliage.

"Stupid Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha muttered and stalked off to do god knows what.

"Well might as well do something productive." Sango said as she pulled her weapon polish and whetstone out of her bag.

"Right as always, Sango my dear." said Miroku as he grabbed his ink and some blank sutras.

Shippou scurried off to play and Kirara whent to take a nap in the sun.

'_So Segumi, what do you think we should do?" _Kagome asked.

_'Hmm. We could go for a walk.' _replied Segumi.

_'That's a great idea.' _"Guys Segumi and i are going for a walk. O.K?" Kagome called out.

After a resounding chorus of yeahs and goodbyes the duo started off, disapearing into the deep green foliage. After about ten minutes into their walk a thick fog surrounded them.

"You've made it this far. Thats cuase for celebration! cheese for all! or cheese for no-one that can be a celebration if you don't like cheese!" (cookies if you guess where i got this from.)a loud deranged voice boomed.

Segumi tensed and Kagome clung to his back tightly.

"your probably wondering who I am. Well allow me to introduce myself. I am the mad god Dearoth and you are my temporary plaything." The voice said to Segumi.

"What do you mean?" Segumi barked at the demented laughter around them

"Who do you think resurrected you, Oh great dog general?" The great voice mocked.

To Be Continued

KK: well thats it for now

Sesshy: I AM NOT MEAK AND I DO NOT DANCE!!!!!

Segumi: sure you don't. I remember a certain three year old stark naked on the dining table just before the anual meeting of the Taiyukai

(laughing in the background)

Sesshy: bright red how could you father!!

Segumi: Thats what parents do son

By for now everyone

R,R and R hugz


End file.
